Zodiac
The Zodiac is mostly thought of as a celestial co-ordinate system or a wheel of personality types. I see the Zodiac as a spectrum of all the possible forms of existence, a set of 12 notes with which existence plays itself, just like the 12 notes in a musical octave. The twelve signs and my way of seeing them are: *Aries: Cardinal Fire (Pure Yang energy) *Taurus: Fixed Earth (Matter) *Gemini: Mutable Air (Consciousness and chaos) *Cancer: Cardinal Water (Pure Yin, gravity, entropy) *Leo: Fixed Fire (the Sun) *Virgo: Mutable Earth (Aether, the void, dust) *Libra: Cardinal Air (Explosions, pressure, balance) *Scorpio: Fixed Water (An icy lake, swirling undercurrents with a still surface) *Sagittarius: Mutable Fire (Expansion, growth) *Capricorn: Cardinal Earth (Contraction, structure) *Aquarius: Fixed Air (Vapour, spectrum thinking, complexity) *Pisces: Mutable Water (Trickling streams, flow, cycles) In this way, the universe can play certain harmonies on these notes and create reality as we perceive it. The most simple process is Aries->Cancer, which is the manifestation of action and reaction, energy must be opposed after creation, just as silence must follow sound for sound to have any meaning. Other processes can be composed of these signs, such as the creation of a star (Leo) from The Signs as Bitter Ironies: Aries: Hates competition, but loves winning Taurus: Enjoys luxury, but hates spending Gemini: Hates gossipers, but loves gossiping Cancer: Loves deeply, but wounds even deeper Leo: Hates attention, but also loves attention Virgo: Hates to criticize, but can't resist correcting Libra: Loves to please, dislikes being used Scorpio: Grows deep connections, yet severs them when trust is broken Sagittarius: Loves independence, yet hates being alone Capricorn: Works harder than anyone, yet receives the least praise Aquarius: Socially awkward, yet loves to socialize Pisces: Hyper-sensitive, yet disguises as 'laid-back' An Engineer's Guide to the Zodiac Four main elements of electromagnetic wave theory: * Conductance * Impedance * Absorbance; and * Emissivity correspond to the four elements of fire, earth, air and water. Emissivity To emit is to radiate. To release stored 'potential energy' into radiative energy. This is the nature of fire. * Aries: is laser emission. Direct and coherent, with minimal dissipation or loss. * Leo: is solar radiance. Equanimous, intense and consistent. * Sagittarius: is thermal heat. Warm, wide-spread and life-giving. Absorbance To absorb is to solidify, to turn radiation or other diffuse energy into concentrated mass. This is the nature of earth. * Taurus: is attraction - the ability to absorb, leading to gravitation through negative radiation pressure, forming conglomerations of absorbing matter. * Virgo: is dust accretion - responsible from turning diffuse matter into organised proto-structure. * Capricorn: is crystallization - compression of diffuse structures into a singular meta-structure through persistent compression. Impedance To impede is to resist, to diffract and divert intense energy into new forms, generating complexity and diffusing ideas into structured systems. This is the nature of air. * Gemini: Diffraction. A splitting of ideas and paths, into divergent possibilities, always at least two. * Libra: Reflection. A reversal of ideas, counter-argument, the ability to discredit and critique. * Aquarius: is plasmic resonance. A fusion of ideas into succint expressions of global ideology. Conductance To conduct is to provide a vessel for motion, a medium for change. To conduct is to carry and yet not absorb, to form a stream of minimal resistance. This is the nature of water. * Cancer: is tidal flow. Condensable to ground states of superconductivity through adiabatic degeneracy, following external flows to stay in harmony with them. * Scorpio: is lava flow. Part solid, part liquid, churning through chaotic dynamics to reach a state of macro-equilibrium, despite constant energy flow under the surface. * Pisces: is gaseous flow. Like the flow of heat through a gas giant, shifting paths dynamically: equilibrium in dynamic streaming motion. Carol Rushman's Summary The following summary is one of the best I have found and goes through the Zodiac by element, modality and other driving factors. Below are excerpts from the section on Elements and Modalities, but the whole link is suggested for the full content. Elements Fire Signs "Fire signs respond to energy very quickly and directly, with no holds barred. They can be impulsive, ardent, and spontaneous. They favor action and activity. They are also ready to go someplace, do something, create something, or be somebody. This is particularly true of Aries and Sagittarius, but even Leos, with their fixity, have a strong, adventurous spirit and, of course, the most confidence in the world. All fire signs are willing to take a risk, start something new, begin a new project, start their own business, or embark on a trip. Fire-sign people are also confident and have high self-esteem. They get involved, and they approach life with tremendous zest and enthusiasm." Earth Signs "Earth signs are more cautious in their approach to energy. Earth-sign people are more practical than the other elements, more realistic, and more inclined to need solid footing before they can go forward. They take a more cautious, conservative, deliberate approach. Taureans dig in their heels and really ponder things. Virgos want to analyze. Capricorns, while they want to climb the ladder, do it with care. They need a vision, a plan, and an organized structure before starting their ascent. Earth signs need to be prepared. They are dependable, thorough, and solid." Air Signs "Air signs approach energy mentally. They are people-oriented, social, and seek knowledge. They are always ready to start a new relationship or friendship, and they love learning situations. They bore easily and sometimes talk and think about things more than they actually do them. Geminis have great intellectual curiosity. They will enter into a learning situation at the drop of a hat, but their native duality is tricky. Anyone who lives with a Gemini will tell you that its hard to know which one of the Geminis many personalities is getting out of bed in the morning. Librans are partnership-driven. They need a relationship, love to be in love, and fall in love frequently. Nothing will stop an Aquarian when he or she has a cause or passion. Aquarians need to express their uniqueness. They need freedom, are very independent, and some feel they need to leave their mark on the world. Air signs are communicative, social, and into ideas and other people." Water Signs "Water signs respond to energy almost unconsciously. They emotionally float into and out of situations. They respond to energy without even knowing they are doing it. I have a water-sign daughter who has seven planets in this element. When she was younger, I saw her emotionally drift into situations, relationships, and careers in a way that seemed to be without a lot of thought. As she matured, this became less apparent. Water signs move with whatever is going on. Cancers are motivated to nurture and be nurtured. They only really find out who they are when they have a home and someone to take care of. ... Scorpios have intense vision. They dont look to the right or the left, but flow straight ahead with laserlike focus. Nothing stops a Scorpio when he or she wants something. When this happens, I warn my clients to get out of the way. Pisces are the trickiest to describe. Their energy is chameleonlike and absorbing. ... Pisces people, or those with strong Neptune influences, are often affected by the moods of others around them. ... Pisceans have porous psyches. They pick up and take on the moods of other people and must be careful about who they spend time with. In general, all water signs are fluid and will go wherever their emotions take them." Opposites A good way to compare the Zodiac is through oppositions. Since these reflect subtle differences between signs which are similar in many ways (quality, polarity) but opposed in others (element, connectivity). Aries-Libra: ... Taurus-Scorpio: Sensual vs sexual Gemini-Sagittarius: Uncertainty vs prophecy (?) Cancer-Capricorn: ... Leo-Aquarius: Individual vs collective Virgo-Pisces: Objectivity vs subjectivityCategory:Astrology Category:Zodiac